Intestinal mucosa possesses the capacity to take up catecholamines and related compounds from the circulation and metabolize these compounds to the glucuronide conjugate. The studies proposed here will characterize the uptake and transport processes utilizing isolated intestinal cells. The effect of inhibitors of glucuronyl transferase will be tested. Transport of catechols by rat intestinal mucosa will be studied in the Ussing chamber. The relationship between the glucuronidation and transport of catechols will be explored.